Wide gamut RGB digital displays are known. For video applications such as digital televisions, the YCbCr color space was introduced and a high definition multimedia interface specification has been proposed to add support for the wide gamut version of the YCbCr color space. However, this specification works in the YCbCr color space but not in the RGB color space. Hereinafter, “wide gamut” will be used interchangeably with “wide gamut color” and “wide color gamut.”
Some wide gamut displays can take standard gamut input data, either in RGB space or YCbCr space and do signal processing to expand the color value gamut. This results in images with unnatural colors as the gamut of the image input to the display was in a standard range. Other known RGB displays may, for example, receive rendered graphics information, for example, rendered in a 32 bit floating point space or a signed integer space and convert a video frame back into an 8 bit RGB format for display. Hereinafter, “standard” will be used interchangeably with “non-wide.”
Other systems are known such that a host device provides wide gamut RGB information to a display and may include, for example, a graphics/video processing core (e.g., processor) that indicates wide gamut color values to the display. However, the display is not a wide gamut RGB digital display but instead provides a wider brightness dynamic range based on the wide gamut RGB color data. The display typically uses an 8 bit RGB color scheme color gamut. However, 14 or 16 bits of brightness are used per pixel. A user interface may be used to force the image system to indicate extended brightness values. However, such systems do not employ the wide gamut RGB digital displays and therefore in effect may suffer from a lower quality image.
Accordingly, a need exists for a display system and methods that employ full wide gamut RGB display operations through a type of wide gamut RGB interface.